Darkness
by Starlit Anabelle
Summary: Mulder and Scully get a case about a supposedly average person...that can freeze people. Now the two must find out how before the members of a secret organization does...


Author's Note-Disclaimer-I don't own the X-Files. So don't send your lawyers after me. Um…also, this is my first X-Files fanfic, so please go easy on the flames. Thank you, and enjoy.

* * *

It was a fairly normal day at Northgate High School. Kids were chattering about classes and weekends, TV shows and dates, talking about meaningless, petty things, such as home coming queen and the upcoming football game. Over two hundred students going to that school, and yet, only one would be singled out that day-and it was purely on accident. 

Connor Silence walked alongside one of his few friends, Seika Shukusei. They were on their way to meet up with Connor's younger twin brother, Yukiro. Unfortunately…this was not very easy going. The hallway-as always during class changes-was jam-packed. It was rather difficult for the boy, due to the fact that while his hearing was nearly inhuman, his eyesight was…well, truth be told, he had no eyesight. Blind since birth.

Because of this, Seika held his pale hand tightly to keep from losing him. Yes, she knew that Connor often did not want help from others…but she didn't want to end up losing him in the crowd.

…Not that he blended in as well as most of the other students…

Connor Silence was eighteen, thin and around average height-five feet and six inches. His sightless eyes were an odd color of reddish-violet, and his black hair was long and worn down. His skin was pale-almost unnaturally so, and stood out quite well against his attire of black jeans and a dark blue turtleneck. Not quite preppy but not quite gothic, either. Too normal to be normal-one could tell that he never tried to fit into any sort of clique or high school stereotype. In fact, one could nearly classify him as a loner, if not for his brother and couple of friends.

Unfortunately, he was also sometimes picked on for his oddities. His eye color, for example, often made people either sneer that he was wearing contacts, or even go so far as to call him 'demon child'. The poor boy often had to put up with people either feeling sorry for him, awkward around him, or even more hurtful than they already were towards him, once they found out about his blindness. And yet, he put up with it, never fighting back. He was the nonviolent sort, no matter how violent his antagonizer turned out to be.

Seika Shukusei, however, practically had the looks of a princess…almost. She had dark blue eyes and long black hair that she wore up into a ponytail. Being half-Japanese, her eyes slanted just slightly to give her face an exotic sort of look, and her pale, slender frame was around five feet and four inches. Her skin was pale, and she wore blue jeans and a shirt that was splashed with colors of light blue and lavender. Though one had to admit, in spite of her princess-like look, she didn't have the appearance of a damsel in distress. Fire was almost-constantly in her eyes and, and the muscles that helped her to move as fluently as she did didn't come cheap: she was on the Vikings volleyball team, not to mention that she wasn't a bad fighter.

It was a good thing that she hung around Connor. Most of the time, people wouldn't mess with him when she was around. They respected her, and so they put up a little nice, friendly act whenever she was there.

When they finally reached the hallway of the band room-a shorter hallway that was far less crowded than most of the other hallways of the high school-Seika released his wrist, turning to him and smiling, her fingers laced behind her back. "Now, you just wait right here. I just know how much you hate really loud noises, so I'm going to go inside and get your brother real quick, okay?" she asked.

Connor smiled faintly. "I only hate the loud noises if they're bad ones, Seika. If the instruments in there are producing actual music, then that's fine…" he replied in a soft, quiet voice that was tinged with a slight accent-English, perhaps. Not unusual-it was a school up in New England. He listened to Seika head on inside anyway, the door that he was standing right next to shutting behind her. He sighed, leaning against the white brick wall of the hallway.

"Well, if it isn't the silent demon boy…" a voice drawled nearby.

Connor frowned at the sound of the approaching footsteps, but didn't make any sort of reply as he simply turned his head slightly to look toward the door, his sightless eyes turned away from the group of antagonizers.

"What? Not going to say anything in response? Is that just because you're the supposed 'strong, silent type', or is it because you're mute, too?" the boy said.

Connor paused, unmoving, but then closed his eyes without reply, putting up with the verbal abuse. After all…he had been through a lot worse. These guys? These guys were nothing compared to what he had to put up with before.

"Mute and stupid," said another guy, snickering.

"Nah, not stupid. Have you seen his test scores?"

"Oh, please. I bet he just lies about his blindness so that he can have an excuse to look over at someone else's paper and not get in trouble for it."

"Well? What do you say to that?" one of the guys sneered, leaning in close to Connor's face.

Connor said not a word, but his nose wrinkled as he could almost swear that he smelled the rank smell of stale alcohol on the guy's breath. Great. He hated Mondays-mainly due to the fact that weekends were the times when these guys would get drunk, and when they couldn't stay home with their hangovers, then they would take it out on some poor, unfortunate student. On top of things, that poor, unfortunate student was normally him.

But silence didn't seem to be the best way to go about the situation. On the contrary, it only seemed to infuriate the boys more so.

"Answer me, dammit!" the guy snarled, grabbing Connor by the shirt and giving him a slight shake. "Don't just ignore me! You think that you're too cool to even try to defend yourself? Is that it?"

"Hey, hey-easy now, James. If you're going to beat the kid up, then at least take it outside where it's a little less obvious…" one of the other guys said.

Now Connor was beginning to get a bit worried. These guys had never actually beat him up before, but he wouldn't put it past them. Especially with them in their current states… He looked toward where he had heard the door shutting behind Seika, a worried frown crossing over his face. _Seika…brother…where are you...?.!_

That seemed to please the guys a bit. "Aw, look. Seems like he's scared…" one of them mocked. "I guess we should go easy on him. Let's not beat him up-just lock him in the janitor's closet."

The words 'lock him in' made Connor's head bolt up, the rest of his body going rigid. His eyes were wide with fear, and his already-pale skin had gone even paler. "N-no…" he stammered. "No, don't… Don't lock me in. Beat me up, do anything you want, just don't lock me in…" His fear was more than obvious-at this point, he had practically gone to trembling.

He could hear the guys around him chuckling, appreciating the fact that they had now figured out how to get a rise out of him. "Into the janitor's closet it is, then!"

"No… NO, PLEASE!" Connor screamed as he was shoved down the hall. His hands flailed blindly about, trying to make contact with his captor to try to fight him away.

Well…he did… And that was really all that it took…

As his hand made contact with the bully's face, there was a pause for a moment before the guy suddenly screamed, shoving Connor away and into a wall. The blind boy hit the wall hard, slumping down to the ground and shrinking away as best he could, into a sort of trembling fetal position. To add to all of this noise the doors to the band room suddenly burst open, a glare on the face of a boy identical to Connor's though with long white hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and crystal blue eyes.

"What the hell is going on here!" Yukiro Silence demanded as he stalked over to the group.

"That's what we want to know! I mean, what the hell, man! We just go messing a bit with your freakish brother and check out what he did to James!" one of the guys said, pointing to James, who was now clutching half of his face in agony.

Rage flashed across Yukiro's face. "Don't you _ever_ call my brother a freak! You hear me?" he growled, grabbing the boy by the collar.

The boy's eyes widened a bit. "Y-yeah, sure. Whatever you say, man," he replied, a bit worried that this twin would have the same freaky powers as the other. Yukiro released him and went to his older brother's side. To hell with James-the guy had what was coming to him. Yukiro had to make sure that Connor was all right.

Seika ran out of the band room, a worried frown on her face as she looked from one person to the other. "What in the world-"

"Seika! Seika, you gotta check this out. What did that freaky kid do to James!" the one of the guys asked, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her over to the pained James.

Seika blinked, completely and utterly clueless, but then looked over at James. "Um…then let's see it…" she said. She reached up, slowly prying James's hand away from his face.

…His blue…spasming…near-frozen face…

* * *

Agent Dana Scully walked down the hallway of the FBI headquarters, into the office of her partner Fox Mulder. The office was dimly-lit by a mere lamp on the desk, and pictures and articles of paranormal activity-mostly UFOs and aliens-were tacked up on the walls. Fox Mulder was already there, leaning back in his chair, feet propped up on the desk as he read through the case file that they must have recently gotten. 

"I'm guessing that you already know what our next case is…?" Scully said, raising an eyebrow. "Let me guess: it has something to do with aliens or bigfoot or…or the abominable snowman."

Mulder sat up, taking his feet off of the unorganized desk and turning to her. "Technically, bigfoot and the abominable snowman are practically the same things," he said. "And as for the abominable snowman…you're actually just about right."

"Oh? And just how would that be, Mulder?" Scully asked. Great…she could just see another alien hunt or something just as insane hanging on the horizon. Even if these were the X-Files, couldn't they just have a normal, somewhat-believable and _sane_ case every now and then…?

"Tell me: have you ever heard of a person that could freeze a person's blood…while the blood is still _inside_ the person's unharmed veins?" Mulder asked, standing and handing Scully the case file.

Scully frowned. "No, of course not… That's more or less impossible…" she replied, thumbing through the file.

"Well, this kid did it. Though how is anybody's guess. Apparently he froze the blood in the face of a school bully that chose to attack him. And he managed to do it within seconds." Mulder seemed to have a sort of look on his face that said something long the lines of 'ha! Take that, logical medical science!'

Scully frowned. "You're kidding… Were there any strange chemicals found in him?" she asked, not looking away from the file just yet.

"Nope. Not unless nitrogen is alien to the human body…" Mulder replied.

"Nitrogen…?" Scully repeated. She shook her head. "No… Nitrogen is everywhere: in the air we breathe and even in the human body… But why nitrogen?"

"Because the victim seemed to have a surprising amount of nitrogen content in his bloodstream after the attack," Mulder replied.

Scully shook her head. "Well…even with an unusual increased amount of nitrogen in a person's blood, I doubt it would freeze the blood in their veins…" she replied. She looked up at Mulder. "Is the boy that supposedly caused it currently in police custody?" she asked.

"No. They didn't have anything on him, so he was free to go," Mulder replied. "Unfortunately, the parents of the victim are wanting to sue for assault. But they can't figure out how he did it, or if he even did it…" He watched Scully turn one of the pages to the file, skimming over it, then said, "So, I guess we're headed to Oaksville to visit Connor Silence?"

"Guess we don't have much of a choice…" Scully sighed as they headed out of the office.

* * *

Author's Note-So, what do you think? Please be sure to review! Reviews help out very much. –nodnod- I'll try to update soon. Ja ne! 


End file.
